


i'll forget you for real this time

by eyeballboba



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Torture, set in mid good route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeballboba/pseuds/eyeballboba
Summary: Sunny can't stop thinking of Basil, even in his dreams.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 40





	i'll forget you for real this time

You save him all the time in your thoughts. You save him so often you’re tired of thinking of it. You’re tired of it all. You’re tired of Basil. 

Everyone else feels it and is tired too, Kel and Aubrey and Hero, but each time they forget his absence it reminds you of him. 

… you’d do it… if there was, if you could simply just never think of him again you’d take it. If you could have your endless dream… but the deeper in your dream you go, the closer you’ll get to him. You’ll forget, he’s been there since the beginning, you can’t. 

You shudder. Kel and Aubrey and Hero, kind, observant friends they are, crowd around you to ask what’s wrong, that they’ll support you, that they love you. But you tried, and you can’t leave it to them. 

… you have to be the one to do it.

You need him back. You need to resolve this in one way or another. We’re looking for Basil, you remind them, knowing the impossible quest you set them on, knowing they’ll forget him before finding him. You wanted a journey where you’d get lost doing a hundred things before seeing him again and you had it, and it wasn’t powerful enough to take you off of it. His memory refuses to starve. 

The name slips their minds, treaded on by the next conversation, again. You’d thought, wished, that if everyone else, a real leader like Hero, assured you it wasn’t there to worry about you’d trust them. 

But no.

It always had to be you. 

“OMORI! I’m so glad you found me! I’ve been waiting for you!” 

He’s exactly how he should be.

His arms are under yours in the embrace. On his head is his flower crown. You reach up as he laughs.

The hug ends and you’re left holding the crown and he’s saying something when you raise it up to both your and his eyes and tear down the petals, crushing them up in your balled-up fists. You watch his eyes, his face as you eviscerate the flowers, toss them on the ground and stomp the shreds into the dirt. 

He watches you wide-eyed. “T-- that’s-- okay, if you didn’t like it then--”

You cut him off by the knife in his gut. He looks down at it, then shakily back up to you. You can feel his pulse around the blade, the weak thrums from his movement as he tries to raise an arm. 

You slide your knife out and he falls back from it, slips on the ground with a  _ sound _ . It’s easy for you to put your foot on it and press down as he begs and pleads that it hurts until it comes out as a scream, and then you let go.

“Please… HELP ME… it hurts! Stop it!” 

He doesn’t stop when you press the knife against his face. He only quiets down when it stutters against the bone of his teeth. 

Slow cuts down his arms, fast shallow cuts up his calves and around his thighs, up his ribs. He’s crying and the blood that oozes out is almost as bad. 

You’ll remember this death for real if it’s bad enough. 

The growing red pool underneath his body. The sickly red cuts against his pale skin. How he shakes. It’s background to his voice. 

“Stop hurting me, help me! Help! OMORI, please! You’re my friend, you’re my best friend, stop it, stop, please stop!”

He dies, he’ll die. 

When you remember it again, it’ll be him dead, only. All those things right before being gone and quiet forever, angry words, begging words, blood, pain, thrashing. There’s no more Basil left to haunt your dreams. No more puppet left. All the pieces need to be broken. 

You put your knife to flesh and cut.


End file.
